


Late Night Texts

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Gallavich-Week [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day 1, GW2016, Gallavich Week, Love, M/M, Post Season 6, Sexy Times, Smut, backtogether
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey wakes up to a late night text from Ian Gallagher.  "I need you." It reads. Mickey wonders what his ex is doing texting him so late? Is he okay? He should ignore it, go back to sleep, but he doesn't. He needs to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Un-edited. Barely finished this, I need sleep now. So glad I got it done. Hope you enjoy it. :)

Gallavich week – sexy times

\--

Ian: _I need you._

Mickey stared at his phone as the text came in. The fuck? Why in the hell was his ex-boyfriend texting him at three in the morning? He better be sick or dying.

Mickey: what's wrong?

Ian: want you

Mickey rolls his eyes. He's not doing this. He's not going to be Ian Gallagher's plaything in the middle of the night. It's not fucking happening. So he calls. Fuck the texts, he can't convey how not okay this is through text.

The phone rings for a while. Before he hears the gruff and sleepy sound on the other end. Now he was confused.

“Mm?” Was the answer of the phone and Mickey knew that was Ian's, not quite awake sound. There was no way in hell Gallagher had been texting him just then.

“Gallagher. Don't say a word, are you alone?” He asks because he needs to be sure. The silence is his answer, he can see Ian in his head looking over at the man next to him before answering.

“Why…why are you calling?” Ian asks.

“Because I just received some texts from your ginger ass. And I'm guessing by the sound of your sleep riddled voice that you didn't send them. Your boyfriend think we're fuckin or somethin’?” Mickey asks.

“Hold on, don't hang up okay?” Ian says and Mickey knows he's checking his phone. He hears the sigh.

“I guess I should be glad it wasn't worse. I'm sorry. So sorry. I'll deal with this….” Mickey hears a noise. “Get the fuck up, I know you aren't sleeping asshole. Mickey, I'll call you back okay. I'm so sorry, that I have shit taste in men!” He yells and Mickey tries but fails to hold back a snort.”

“Yeah, okay, sure.” He says not really believing Ian.

\--  
Instead of a call, Mickey is woken up by the loud pounding on his door. It's 4 am, this is really not the time to pissing him off. He gets out of bed, not bothering to put clothes on, his underwear is enough. He doesn't give a shit. He swings the door open to find Ian Gallagher standing in his hallway, loose sweatpants hanging from his hips, and that's it. No fucking shirt. And Mickey let himself for just a second take the man in because he looked so good, and he didn't care if it was pathetic of him to still want him so damn much, he didn't care.

“Why are you here Gallagher?” Mickey asks, annoyed that Ian is here, annoyed at himself for wanting to pull him into the apartment and strip those pants off.

“I'm having a slight pest control problem at my apartment,” Ian says jokingly.

“I'm not your exterminator.” Mickey bites, with little heat behind the words.

“Why didn't you ignore the texts?” Ian asks. And Mickey doesn't want to answer that question. What's he supposed to say? Because I thought for a second it was you, wanting me again? Or because I'm the same guy you left and I was worried that you'd gone depressive again? Which was worse? Because they were both true. So he doesn't say anything.

“You thought I was sick.” Ian answers for him, sadly.

“The first one, yes. You show up here to yell at me about how you don't need a nurse? Save it. Go home.”

“I'm not mad at you for being concerned. Mick…I'm not the same…is that all it was? Concern? That look you gave me when you opened the door wasn't concern.” Ian says finally.

“So? You show up at my door, half naked and I'm not allowed to look? Bite me.” And Ian quirks an eyebrow at that. His own eyes traveling up and down Mickey's  body. The look in his eyes full of mixed emotions, but the heat is apparent. “Don't do that,” Mickey says biting his lip.

“Don't do what? I just came to…apologize for Mike.” He says.

“Mike? Who the fuck is Mike? Thought you were dating that Caleb fuck.” And Ian laughs at that.

“Not dating anyone. Just passing time.” Ian says stepping closer to Mickey and Mickey backs up further into the apartment.

“Passing time for what?” Mickey asks.

“Until the person I want doesn't hate me anymore,” Ian says in a hushed tone, his head slightly down.

“I'm sure they don’t hate you, man. Just go for it and stop datin' tools, who text me at two in the morning.” Mickey says crossing his arms. Ian just shakes his head.

“Some people aren't so easy to get to Mick, especially tough southside thugs whom you've screwed over in too many ways to count.” Mickeys eyes snap to Ian's and he just looks at him shocked. “The texts…I didn't send them but, I…had them…saved, the ass just sent what I never could.” The shock was evident on Mickey's face, he knew that. “There's more but he didn't get to them.”

“Why didn't you send them?” Mickey asks because he as to know.

“Because I have no right. No right to want you, to need you. to be standing here and looking at you like this, to want…to…”

“To what Gallagher? What do you want?”

“To pull you in and kiss you more deeply than I ever have, to taste you, to caress you, to fucking bend you over that couch over there and make you mine again. To re-introduce myself to every inch of the body that was once mine to have but isn't anymore. I hate that it isn't, but I did this, so I write you and don't send them because you are better off without me.” Ian sighs loudly as he finishes his speech.

“Give me your phone,” Mickey says and Ian just stares at him before handing it over. Mickey scrolls through saved texts to himself. And his eyes widen. Ian's words, some are sad, some beautiful and some are just plain sex and filth. And he looks back up handing the phone back. “You're an idiot.”

“I know,” Ian says. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't of come here, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry that I'm an asshole.”

Mickey just rolls his eyes at that and grabs Ian roughly by the hips pulling him the rest of the way into the apartment and with one hand pushes the door closed behind him. Then he pushes Ian up against it, with a little force.

“When did you decide you wanted me again?” Mickey asks his voice rough.

“Umm, like three months after you got locked up,” Ian says. And Mickey isn't sure what he expected, but that wasn't it. Maybe a few months ago but not that long.

“You've wanted me for…five years? And you never said anything? Not when you visited or when I got out? Or when we decided to be civil? Or that stupid, let's be friends conversation?” Mickey asks blocking Ian against the door. Not entirely sure what he is supposed to feel about the fact that Ian has wanted him back this whole time, what's he supposed to do with that information?

“Mhm. I uh. Started feeling things again, remembering us and I wanted…but what I did, I couldn’t do that to you, what if…what if the meds fucked me up again…I just…love you so much.”

Mickey can't help himself he lets his face travel to Ian's neck to take him in and Ian eyes him in shock. “And Caleb? When did that end?” He asks wanting to bite down on the neck. Take what he wants, now that he knows Ian wants it too.

“Um, a month after that. You said you didn't want to hear about him or anyone else, so I promised…god Mickey, could you stop doing that….oh god.” Ian groans out when Mickey finally does bite down on the flesh.

“Nobody serious since then?” Mickey asks licking at the spot where he just bit. Fuck it, he could get his answers and what he was craving at the same time.

“Mm, no. Did…oh…you know what that does to me? Did you know…calling out your exes name can be a mood killer? Who knew?” Ian tilts his head back against the door.

“Mmm, I don't know…show me.” Mickey says practically growling as his hands roughly run over Ian's body. Ian just pants for a minute, his hard erection visible and Mickey licks his lips. He works against Ian's neck, pressing, waiting, he needs to hear it. His name come out of those beautiful lips.

“Mickey, fucking damn it, so…please…I gotta get out of here. I gotta, oh…what are you…fuck!” Ian pats and screams but Mickey got exactly what he wanted. The sheer pleasure and pain coming out of Ian's lips were like heaven to him, he had longed to hear them for five years, and only two of them had he been locked up.

“Tell me what you want to do to me, Gallagher.” He whispers.

“I can't....this isn't fair to…” Ian pants out.

“Don't tell me what's fair to me. Unfair would be you walking out right now, when I so obviously want you to stay. Unfair was not telling me that while I was over here trying to get over you that all I had to do was show up and you'd be mine. That's unfair. Now tell me, while I run my hands and lips all over that fucking body, tell me what you want to do to me.” Mickey is coming undone at his own accord right now, about to just say fuck it and strip down and beg his ex to fuck him everywhere and anywhere he wants but he wants to hear it first so bad.

“I want…to kiss you, to slip my tongue into your mouth and taste you. God, I want to taste you, so bad. And not just your lips.” Mickey stops palming Ian and looks into his heat and sex filled eyes and he smirks. And he doesn't wait for Ian to say more, he just grabs his head and kisses him, and he lets Ian do exactly what he says he wants and it feels so good. Ian would never be just sex and heat, he was so much more than that and the thought has Mickey almost pushing Ian back out the door in fear but he doesn't, instead, he backs up, pulling Ian's hips with him. Until he feels the hard couch against his back. Ian stops the kiss and looks down, and Mickey can see it, the want, the need.

“What are you gonna do with those lips, Gallagher? Come on, show me that you missed me.” Mickey eyes Ian as he drops to his knees, if that wasn't a beautiful sight, Mickey really wasn't sure what was. He pulls Mickey's boxers down roughly and Mickey watches, he always did like watching Ian look at his cock taking it in. He licks his own lips as Ian slowly moves in, licking his lips and then bites down as he stares at it. Mickey almost makes a comment about Ian being too slow, but before he can, Ian wraps his beautiful mouth around it and licks around the shaft. Slicking it up with his saliva, and Mickey moans out. He missed this.

The truth was he missed everything about Ian Gallagher but now was not the time to be focusing on anything except the sex that he had missed way too fucking much with the man working Mickey's orgasm closer.

When Ian moves off of Mickey's dick and looks up, Mickey whines but the look in Ian's eyes has changed. The unsure man that had been standing at his door earlier, gone. The confident, sexy as hell, Ian Gallagher that knew exactly how to take over and make Mickey his, was standing there. And that's when Ian grabs Mickey's wrist. And starts pulling him towards the hallway.

“Thought you wanted me on the couch.”

“Do. Later. Need you like this first.” Ian says and Mickey hears the tone and he swallows hard. This isn't just about fucking for either of them, and Mickey knows that.

“Ian…if you…do it…like this…it means…you sure you want to make that statement to me right now?” And Ian keeps leading him down the hall peaking in the room that is Yev's and closes it again and finds the right room and pushes it open. And drags Mickey to the bed and lightly shoves him down, crowding over him. It's his turn to kiss down Mickey's body, taking him in.

“Perfect. Forever. Fucking…need you. Can't…I tried…so hard…oh god…” Ian's thoughts and words are jumbled but Mickey gets it. They both want this, so he doesn't protest when Ian softly kisses him, or when he strips his pants off slowly, or when he looks into Mickey's eyes as he lubes himself up and slowly slips a finger into Mickey. Mickey doesn't complain when Ian stretches him open while at the same time trailing loving kisses down his neck and on his lips. And he doesn't push him off and tell him to get out when he hears Ian's soft whispers of Sorries and I love you's.

Finally, after what feels like forever Ian enters Mickey, his pulsating cock, leaking with precum, and Mickey winces, a little but smiles when Ian bottoms out, filling him so full, in so many ways.

 

“Move Gallagher, I swear to god.” Mickey starts and Ian smiles but he does as he's told. It's slow at first. Ian's eyes never leaving Mickey's. He is not fucking, he is making love, Mickey knows that. He absolutely does. And he lets him because it's Ian and because he still loves him way too damn much.

“Okay okay. C’mere.” Mickey says finally and Ian leans down, and Mickey kisses him deeply and completely. Then whispers. “I love you okay? Now fuck me so hard that I can't move off this bed for a week.” And Ian looks at Mickey, eyes wide and nods.

“I love you too, I never…but I do, so much,” Ian says a tear falls from his face and Mickey wipes it and he nods. Ian then speeds up, and before long he is pounding into Mickey so hard and so fast that the only thing that can be heard is Mickey calling out to every godlike creature ever heard of, calling out to Ian, screaming his name in a way he never has before. When Ian finds his prostate, he's pretty sure he could die right there and be perfectly fine with it.

“God so good, how do you feel this good Mick? So perfect for me, do that thing for me?” Ian asks and Mickey has to focus because making his ass constrict in the right way, to send shivers down Ian's body, takes concentration and he has little to none of that right now but he does it and he knows, because the loud moan that escapes Ian's lips is pure sexy filth and Mickey loves it.

“So close baby,” Ian says and Mickey can't help but smile.

“Say it again,” Mickey says his body bucking up to move with Ian's.

“So…close…” He says and Mickey shakes his head, that's not it. “Baby?” And Mickey nods. “Baby…you're so good to me, oh god, I'll never leave you again. Keep, oh shit. So close baby, so close to cumming. So close to filling this condom, oh god. Baby, I love you…”

Mickey groans loud as he shoots his cum all over Ian, who cums shortly after, with such ferocity, that Mickey wants to lean up and stroke his face but he can't move.

“Teach you to wait five years” Mickey comments as he tries to catch his breath.

“Worth the wait. Think I'll make texting you in the middle of the night a thing.” And Mickey laughs at that.

“I think I'll send Mike a fruit basket.” Mickey jokes and Ian rolls back over to Mickey.

“I missed you so much. Are…you gonna kick me out now?” Ian asks shyly. It's amazing how Ian always could go from sex god, unafraid of anything to the shy childlike Ian he was right now.

“If you think I'm letting you out of this apartment anytime soon, you're absolutely certifiable.” And Ian chuckles.

“Good.”

And they both lean in and start to make out slowly and lazily until they curl up in a comfortable position and fall asleep. The only sounds coming from Mickey's  apartment at six in the morning are the light snores of two men completely satisfied and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: mysticallygallavich 
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome.


End file.
